A matrix barcode is a two-dimensional machine-readable optical label that contains information, usually about the item to which the matrix barcode is attached. The matrix barcode may also be called a two-dimensional barcode. Different types of matrix barcode include quick response (QR) codes, ShotCodes, Semacodes, Aztec codes, code 1, MaxiCodes, and PDF417 codes. The matrix barcode may be used for the purposes of product tracking, item identification, time tracking, document management, general marketing, and much more.